1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pneumatic tire and more particularly to a pneumatic radial tire comprising a tread provided with many blocks defined by grooves and/or sipes.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional pneumatic radial tire comprising a tread provided with many blocks, there is a tendency that edge portions of the block jump up outward in a radial direction of the tire and hence an outer surface of the block becomes not flat when the tire is assembled onto a normal rim and inflated under a normal internal pressure. As a result, when the block contacts with ground, the distribution of ground contact pressure becomes ununiform and the ground contact pressure at the edge portion of the block becomes high and hence there are caused problems that a level of a pattern noise deteriorates and steering stability lowers.